The present invention relates to a furniture article and a door therefor, which can be moved from an upward use position down into a door compartment having at least one side wall. The assembly of the type under consideration includes a door carrying vertical bar, to which the door is connected, and a scissors assembly. The door carrying bar is guided at its upper end on an upper rail fixed to the side wall and also on a lower rail at its lower end. The beams of the scissors assembly are connected to the one side wall of the door compartment and to the door-carrying bar in each case by two respective anchor arrangements, one of which is fixed and the other is vertically displaceable.
Such a piece of furniture is known from U.S. Pat. No. 972,412. Experience has shown that in the case of the lowerable or slidable doors as described in the aforementioned specification, particularly when the door is subsequently fitted, as is nowadays conventionally the case, even when great care is taken during the fitting of the door, problems occur linked with minor changes in the geometry of the retaining or holding device, such as result from loading by various forces and moments applied to the door.
EP-A1-254041 discloses another furniture article of the foregoing type. This very practical solution offers the possibility of subsequently adjusting various parameters of the article of furniture. In particular, it is possible to laterally displace the guide rails, which are fitted to the top and bottom of the door compartment in this known arrangement, which permits an adjustment reliably preventing any jamming of the scissors-type connection. However, the adjustment can only take place following the assembly of the door compartment and requires manipulations in the interior thereof.